


Godfather

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Kurt wants Blaine to be their adoptive daughter's godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

In two days, they would be bringing home their adoptive daughter. She was the sweetest child, a smart and shy two year old who immediately took to them both. Dave loved her already with all of his heart and was more than ready to see Kurt’s eyes when he brought her home. She was all that Kurt could talk about.

Lying in bed, side by side, Kurt’s eyes lit up again and again as he spoke about her. “David, I was thinking, Anabelle needs to have a godfather.”

“I agree,” Dave said sleepily, unable to stop smiling, especially when Kurt was smiling like that. He was going to be such an amazing father.

“What would you say to Blaine being her godfather?”

 

That stopped Dave dead in the middle of his smile-fest. “Blaine?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Kurt and Blaine were still very good friends but you one could not deny that Blaine was Kurt’s first love and meant a lot to him. Blaine was the person who had been there for Kurt when Dave was little better than some kind of monster. Blaine had saved Kurt when Dave was a scared teenager, intent on destroying him. “I, uh, why?”

“Blaine’s a really good, stable guy,” Kurt said. “He’s also a good friend and if anything were to happen to us he’d defend our little girl with his life. You said you liked Blaine.”

“I don’t like him enough to make him Ana’s godfather!” he yelled, getting up. He knew that he was being unreasonable but for some reason he could not stop the words from coming out. He got up and quickly marched downstairs.

As expected, Kurt followed him downstairs. “Dave, what’s the real problem here?” he asked.

“It’s Blaine. Your first love. The guy who saved you from me.” It sounded pathetic the moment it came out. He tried not to cover his face, which was slowly reddening. “How can I not be jealous of Blaine?” he rationalized. “Blaine will always have so much meaning to you.”

“Blaine will always have so much meaning to me,” Kurt repeated. “I agree with that. He was my first boyfriend and taught me a lot about myself. I loved him. He also protected me from the bad situations in my life. He’s one of my best friends. You, Dave, have a whole different type of meaning to me. You’re my husband, the love of my life. I don’t like who you were at sixteen but god do I love you now. Blaine’s our best friend and he’s so excited for us. C’mon babe.”

Dave smiled. He was being silly. “Okay,” he said. “Blaine can be the godfather if I can teach her how to skate in a year or so.”

“Deal,” Kurt said rolling his eyes.


End file.
